The present invention relates to an inflator for inflating a vehicle occupant restraint such as an air bag, and particularly relates to a mounting structure for mounting the inflator in a canister.
An inflator for inflating an air bag is actuated upon the occurrence of a vehicle collision requiring air bag inflation to protect an occupant of the vehicle. The inflator provides inflation fluid which flows into the air bag. The inflation fluid inflates the air bag to an inflated condition. When the air bag is inflated, it restrains the occupant of the vehicle from forcefully striking parts of the vehicle as a result of the collision.
The air bag and the inflator are typically assembled together as parts of an air bag module. In addition to the air bag and the inflator, the air bag module includes a reaction canister which houses the air bag and the inflator.